


I'll Take Those Odds

by hunters_retreat



Series: Whedon Verse Fusions [1]
Category: Firefly, Leverage, Leverage AU set in the Firefly Verse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Nate and Eliot against the whole "verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Those Odds

 

Eliot stared at the man at his feet, his eyes wide and seemingly unfocused.  Nate knew better though.  He knew what Eliot was capable of and knew to trust the other man’s sometimes crazed ramblings.  They didn’t normally make sense in the moment, but after the fact it was easy enough to piece it all together.

“Eliot?”  Nate called out to him, afraid to touch when his mind was elsewhere.

“We have to go.”

“Where Eliot?”

“There are others that have escaped.  We’ll find them.”

“Alright.  We can find them Eliot, but right now we have to get away.  I have to make you safe.”

Eliot looked at him then, eyes bright and focused solely on Nate.  “I’ll never be safe against Nate.  You should let me go.”

“Never,”  Nate said, grabbing Eliot by the arm and pulling him close.  “I’m not leaving without you Eliot.  You want me to be safe, then you have to help me keep you safe.  It’s you and me now.  We’re a team.”  He pulled his face close then, letting his lips brush across Eliot’s in a kiss that was far gentler than any other they’d shared.

“You got that?  Me and you against the world if we have to be.  Against the Alliance.”

There was humor in Eliot’s eyes when he looked and Nate smiled back at him.  “Nothing in the ‘verse can stop us when we’re together Eliot.”

Eliot’s eyes went wild for a minute and Nate wondered for the millionth time what all the work they had done to his brain had really done to him.  “Just you and me against the whole ‘verse Nate?”  He whispered the words into Nate’s lips.  “I’ll take those odds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Eliot/Nate, running from the Alliance.


End file.
